earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 9
Characters * Heretic * Ystina * Sideways Location * Corto Maltese, Caribbean Islands * May 1st 2017, 0210 EST VOX Archive * Ystina: in sand, tide splashing Shelly... * Heretic: That isn't my name anymore... My name is... sigh It isn't Shelly... It's... Whip... no... Heretic... no... not that... al Suwt? Was that it? I... I don't know. * Ystina: Nonsense, girl. You're Shelly Gaynor... My friend. Some silly tin suit ain't changing that. * Heretic: Your friend is dead! Leave now, unless you care to join her! * Ystina: I get it, babe... You want to be alone. But that ain't going to help you... Not at all. Not with Greg, the whole damn Justice League, and Ra's al Ghul looking for you. What you need now is a friend... Let's say we get you out of that suit? * Heretic: No... I... I can't. * Ystina: Why's that, Shell? * Heretic: I deserve this! * Ystina: Nonsense! No one deserves what that armor's doing to you! * Heretic: You know nothing about what I've done! This is what I was made for! * Ystina: You were made to be a hero... You were meant to change the world. Not this. * Heretic: You have no idea! You can't understand... * Ystina: That's where you're wrong. I know a thing or two about wearing armor. * Heretic: It's cursed! * Ystina: I know a few things about curses, too... * Heretic: sigh Just leave... before I kill you, too. * Ystina: The armor killed those people. Not you, Shelly. It's not too late. You can be saved. Let me help. * Heretic: scraping sheath Leave now, Tina... Leave before I... Leave before you make me kill you! * Ystina: See, now I know that's the armor. My gal Shelly Gaynor was more than a pretty face... Yeah, she had a drop dead gorgeous face to be sure, but she also had a solid head on her shoulders. She had bundles and bundles of that good old-fashioned not-so-common sense. My gal Shelly was much too bright to challenge me, an immortal Knight of the Round Table, to a sword fight. * Heretic: chuckle But you have no sword... and no sword that is a match for the Sword of Salvation! thrum * Ystina: Wanna bet? kicking up sand, pained hiss, rapid footsteps in sand, hands digging through sand, grunt, shout, rapid footsteps in sand, metallic clank, cthonic crackle Surprise! * Heretic: The Sword of Sin?! What is this?! How did you-? No... Tina... you mustn't! It has a cost! * Ystina: crackle intensifies grit teeth: You drop yours and I'll drop mine. * Heretic: breathing Don't push me. I'll kill you, Tina... I won't hesitate! * Ystina: Then what's with all the small talk, Shelly? crackle, whoosh, blade sinking into sand Kill me! Here I am! Make good on all this badass talk you've been spewing. slapping abdomen Gut me! Go right ahead... in sand, fabric shifting Here... I'll make it easier for you. See that? Just put your sword right there in my navel and give it a good thrust... No? footsteps in sand, fabric shifting, fabric tossed on sand Here. How about this? Put it right here. Just off-center between my breasts. Carve my heart out. That melodramatic enough for you? * Heretic: Tina... Stop it... I see what you're doing. Don't get any closer... The armor and the sword... They demand a cost... They'll make me- * Ystina: footsteps in sand singing: Give me a word... Give me a sign... show me where to look... Tell me what will I find? What will I find? * Heretic: hiss Tina, what... What are you doing? * Ystina: Dance-off! Yeah! Me and you, babe! Only fair way to settle this... footsteps in sand singing: Lay me on the ground... Or fly me in the sky... Show me where to look... Tell me what will I find? * Heretic: growl: Tina... What is this? * Ystina: Oh, come on, Shelly... You know the words. Sing with me! footsteps in sand singing: What will I find? Whoa-oh, heaven let your light shine down! Whoa-oh, heaven let your light shine down! * Heretic: You want to die a fool?! What the hell are you doing, Tina?! * Ystina: feet shuffling in sand, chuckle Distracting you... beep Now Derek! * Sideways: rfft Incoming! armor clank, vorpal thrum, rfft, thud, armor clank, rfft, feet landing in sand, panting Not bad, eh, Jus- Whoa, uh, Justina... You realize your, uh, bra's showing? * Ystina: footsteps in sand, fabric shifting, hand brushing sand off fabric Yeah, DJ. I'm aware. shifting, footsteps in sand Here... crackling, blade sliding in sheath Open a rift to the Rock of Eternity. Drop this off there. Whatever you do, though, don't take it out of its sheath. Okay? Good and- Oh, before you go, give me a rift to wherever it is you sent Shelly. rfft Thanks! Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Debut of Derek James Flynn/Sideways. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 8. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Rina Nishida 1 and VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 10. * There is an old version of this VOX Box featuring characters who have been erased from continuity. * This VOX is partially inspired by a scene in the film Guardians of the Galaxy. * The song Ystina sings in "Heaven Let Your Light Shine Down" by Collective Soul. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 9 Category:VOX Box Category:Shelly Gaynor/Appearances Category:Ystina/Appearances Category:Derek James Flynn/Appearances Category:Corto Maltese/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline